Sweet Ninshin スイート妊娠
by greenapple23
Summary: Romance is sweet and alive! A romantic seme about to be a proud father and a sweet uke about to be a loving papa. Shounen ai/Mpreg
1. Lovely sight

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

Akihiko's lavender eyes looked through his condo's window, he sees a beautifully bright morning that filled the city. He was in the living room writing up a storm for his new novel Junjou Baby.

The condo right now was full of morning rays and a happy atmosphere, what made this even more homey was the delicious aroma of food cooking. Akihiko's nose was in bliss as the scent of breakfast seduced its senses.

Akihiko stood up from the couch and stretch his limbs, he walked to the kitchen where Misaki was cooking. He stood there with his arms crossed he absolutely loved the sight playing out for him. Misaki was walking around the kitchen grabbing ingredients for the breakfast, the morning rays complimented his fair skin which was now even more softer and fairer due to his pregnancy.

After his uke's graduation Akihiko proposed to Misaki in which he said yes with exclamation. The wedding was beautiful with falling sakura blossoms and their honeymoon was romantically blissful.

After one year Misaki started to feel a little nauseas especially in the mornings. Worried, Akihiko took Misaki to the doctor and after a few tests the doctor confirmed that Misaki is perfectly healthy. Akihiko and Misaki breathed in relief…before both fainting as they heard the doctor confirming that Misaki is pregnant.

It took a while for both of them to see this as reality since it sounds so surreal, the first one to be happy about the pregnancy was Misaki. It wasn't a surprise since Misaki was known for having an absolute liking of children, his volunteer work at the pediatric ward at a nearby hospital and being a part time substitute at a day care center was proof.

Misaki told Aikawa at work one day and like any fan girl she was in her yaoi mode for the rest of the week. For her, this was absolutely a yaoi fangirl's dream! Being friends with a pregnant uke was the highlight of her life!

As everyone they know were happy and congratulating the couple, Akihiko was still thinking this over. He knew that early on, way before this he was known for a having a dislike of kids. Somehow this changed as he asked Misaki to marry him, after a couple of months of marriage he was thinking of how his life would be if he and Misaki started a family.

He asked himself if he loved Misaki enough to have kids with. The obvious answer was a definitely yes, of course he loved Misaki with all his heart to the point of starting a family with. Adopting was the obvious answer or a surrogate, Akihiko often found himself musing that Misaki would look so beautiful and so lustfully magnificent if he was pregnant with his child.

The thought of his uke angel being swollen with the product of their beautiful love was beyond words to describe.

After Akihiko heard the doctor say that Misaki was truly pregnant, at first shock and then after seeing Misaki's smiling face he thought of the good things. Akihiko gave a passionate and loving kiss to let his wife (Misaki's scolds him for calling him that) know that he was happy for the both for them.

Five months later Misaki's stomach was growing big with life, life that he and his romantist seme created. Misaki always wonder what kinds of traits that their child will have, will he or she have lavender or emerald eyes? Will she or he have platinum silver or chocolate brown? Or will she or he be a sweet and shy person or a bold and confident person?

They will find out in the next four months when Misaki gives birth. Until then Akihiko will be like this, standing near the kitchen and look at the beautiful sight of his pregnant uke.

**(A/N Aw~ I love this! I'm a huge fan of mpreg! I mean, it's so romantic! :D Are any of you are fans of mpreg? I really wish for a yaoi manga that features a cute pregnant uke!~ *sighs*~ Anyway this is sort of a drabble kind of one shot, if you have any more ideas for this story let me know! I think I got lucky this time for coming up with something but I'm kind of scared that I'm going to encounter writer's block so letting me know of ideas will really help me! :D I hope you enjoy this ongoing story! Also do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? ~greenapple23)**


	2. Bedroom bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

The morning was filled with everyone doing their errands or taking advantage of their leisure time. Now the morning has gone to bed like everyone else as soon as the clear night came, however the full moon gave the city of Tokyo the most brightest light they ever seen.

The bright moonlight shone inside of a certain author's bedroom, the light found two happily in love people sleeping in the most romantic way.

Akihiko laid awake while Misaki was currently sleeping, Akihiko watched as his "wife" slept in their shared bedroom. His lavender eyes took in the sight of a uke whose stomach has a child inside sleeping like his or her mother.

Misaki was sleeping in his nightshirt that exposed his soft legs while Akihiko was just wearing his pajamas pants, the moonlight shone onto Akihiko's strong chest and arms which showed his status as a seme.

The light shone onto Misaki's soft skin creating an angelic glow that showed his status as a uke. The way the married couple was sleeping was a visual of a seme keeping an absolute company to his pregnant uke.

Akihiko kept looking at Misaki with love on his eyes, his eyes was in utopia as they looked at the most softest most fair body of all. What made it so perfect was his lover's stomach, Akihiko laid his right hand on top of Misaki's growing stomach he gently and lovingly rubbed the tummy.

A smile showed on the seme's proud form, the life that was growing came from him! Who knew that with the combination of love and passion can create life. The son or daughter was going to be living proof of how much he loves Misaki.

"_I do love Misaki and I do love the baby as well." _Akihiko muses

He told Misaki countless of times that he was going to love the child just he loves his or her mother. All those years of living alone in a condo that wasn't affectionately called home were now over. Akihiko looks forward to coming home to a family.

Wanting to see more of his uke's pregnant belly he gently lifted the nightshirt that concealed the tummy, he finally go what he wanted as the big belly now was on display just for his eyes only.

Akihiko wanted more than just sight, he softly kissed the tummy as if telling the baby inside that its father can't wait for him or her to be born. Misaki stirred in his sleep as he felt those soft kisses, he was wide awake but with his eyes closed he knew that his husband was watching him sleep.

Back then Misaki scolded Akihiko for watching him sleeping, he told him that "it creeped him out when he does that" however this later changed as he fell in love with Akihiko more and more.

Now he thinks of it as comforting and loving and found himself doing this whenever Akihiko fell asleep.

Misaki gave a gentle smile as he felt his husband giving soft and loving kisses to his tummy, Misaki felt that he was the most loved uke in the entire yaoi universe.

His emerald eyes opened, they looked at the beloved seme who stopped his kisses and returned to his loving rubbing. Lavender eyes met emerald, the two color pupils shared a bridge of love and romance as their hands intertwined on top of Misaki's stomach.

"How long have you been awake?" Misaki said

"I don't know, maybe for about 35 minutes?" said Akihiko

Misaki softly giggled, "Now the baby knows that daddy loves him or her!"

"The baby will also know that chichi already loves him or her the second the doctor told us."

As soon as he said that, Misaki gave Akihiko a hug which was rare for this uke. It seemed that the pregnancy gave out love hormones for the uke, Akihiko absolutely loved what Misaki was doing he hugged him back with kiss to his temple.

The two laid back to their comfortable bed, their hugging changed into cuddling. The moonlight now shone onto the couple lovingly cuddling mostly with the seme doing the cuddling while the uke slept onto his husband's strong chest.

It was an absolutely beautiful sight for any fangirl, A romantic seme cuddling his angelic glowing pregnant uke. The pregnant uke sleeping with his husband protectively holding **his** uke with his strong arms.

The baby felt his or her parents love for each other, it was guaranteed that the baby was going to be born healthy. Another two months to go and the parents can't wait for the arrival of their child.

**(A/N thank you for the reviews! *gives a yaoi cookie of a seme loving his pregnant uke* the next chapter will have the birth with a surprise! Also this story's title Ninshin is Japanese for pregnancy. It has Katakana and Kanji, the katakana part says Suito or Sweet and kanji part says Ninshin or pregnancy. All of you are the most freaking awesome readers ever!~ greenapple23 :DD)**


	3. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

The wait.

Oh god the wait.

Lavender eyes stared at the gray framed clock with intense anxiousness. Akihiko rocked slightly back and forth in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He can hear the loud ticking of the clock inside his head, he felt those small minutes transforming into small weeks or even years!

Akihiko was in the hospital's waiting room however he much rather be in that delivery room holding Misaki's hand. In the morning of Tuesday everything was the usual, Misaki was cooking breakfast and Akihiko was working on his latest novel. Yes, everything was normal.

Until much later.

Misaki put on his usual sleeping nightshirt and Akihiko put on his usual pajamas. Their digital clock almost reached the two thirty mark. Akihiko had his strong arms wrapped around Misaki, he was currently enjoying his dream up until he heard a panicked cry.

He snapped opened his eyes and saw Misaki sitting up on his side of the bed with a panic showing in his face. Akihiko saw a moist substance that appeared on Misaki's side of the bed. His eyes widen…he immediately knew what happened.

Instantly Akihiko got up and grabbed the suitcase full of things they needed when Misaki goes into labor. Akihiko dressed himself in a hurry, Misaki was about to do the same however he felt the pain and gave up trying to dress.

Akihiko gave Misaki his suit jacket and gently led Misaki to the car. They both arrived at the hospital and a nurse quickly helped the pregnant uke. Misaki sat in a wheelchair that the nurse offered and was taken to the delivery room.

Akihiko rushed behind them, he felt his heart racing as his uke is about to give birth to their child. Akihiko was in the delivery room with Misaki's hand intertwined with his own. He gave comforting kisses to his uke's forehead and whispered sweet nothings to his "wife's" ear.

"U-Usagi-san, I-I'm scared." Misaki said

"Shhh,,, It's going to be alright Misaki, I'm here with you." Akihiko whispered. Akihiko gave a soft and sweet chaste kiss on Misaki's soft lips, he caressed Misaki's soft chocolate hair with his left hand while his right held his spouse's hand lovingly.

With all of these sweet touches Misaki felt himself calm. Akihiko's lavender eyes met with warm emerald he saw the wanting of his seme's sweet kisses coming from the uke. Granting his wish Akihiko let his lips enter paradise as they touched the pregnant's uke silky lips.

He became tranquil as he tasted the strawberry chocolate and jelly doughnut flavor that Misaki craves for since his pregnancy. They both heard the door opening and immediately Misaki blushed and gently pushed his husband. Akihiko smiled as Misaki still had that adorable shyness that he fell in love with years ago.

A maternity doctor with beautiful blond hair who came with her assisting nurse, she asked if the spouse was going to stay for the birth and Akihiko immediately said yes.

During the medical doctor's and nurse's preparations for the delivery Misaki felt the pain coming closer and closer. Misaki felt the pain subside as he felt his husband loving caresses soothing him.

As the minutes rolled on, the medical duo were ready. The doctor told Misaki to breathe calmly, Misaki did and felt the pain subsiding a little bit Akihiko couldn't bear to see his love in so much pain knowing that breathing only helps a tiny bit.

As the nurse was done drying Misaki's sweaty forehead with a small white towel, Akihiko's lips met with his wife's. He passionately kissed Misaki and led his tongue dance with Misaki's smaller one. Misaki felt his birthing pain going away, his husband's kiss was this powerful enough to get rid of the most painful process of any mother's life.

The nurse sees this, behind the surgical mask she was wearing a smile was appearing. She never saw a real life yaoi romance happening! It was happening right in front of her! She felt a yaoi squeal coming but tried her hardest not to release it since the doctor was busy finding the baby's head.

However she did not notice the doctor having the same feelings as she was having. The doctor noticed the passionate kiss and also tries her hardest not to give a yaoi squeal.

"I can see the head!" the doctor announced proudly

Akihiko and Misaki broke the kiss for oxygen and for the announcement of what the doctor's said. "Misaki-kun can you please give a big push?" the doctor said

Misaki pushed with his strength, he gripped his husband's hand with his own two hands. The doctor announced proudly once again that the baby was getting close of being out.

"Misaki-kun the last push you did was wonderful! Now give another wonderful push I can see the head more closely." the doctor said sweetly

Misaki nodded softly and pushed with his all of his might once again. "Misaki you are doing great, just keep pushing don't worry I'm right here with you." Akihiko whispered. He gave a quick kiss to Misaki's temple as if telling him that he is right here with him and telling that he's not alone.

Misaki smiled at his husband, he was right here wasn't he? Right here seeing the birth of their long awaited child. The child that was created from their love.

Misaki kept pushing and pushing and kept gripping his husband's hand. "Almost there Misaki-kun! Just one more push!" the doctor encouraged. Misaki gave a final push that was filled with all of his strength.

Misaki exhaled deeply and fell back on the bed. "Misaki!" Akihiko said as he saw Misaki falling back to the bed, he felt his spouse's hand relax his grip.

Suddenly Misaki, Akihiko and the nurse heard a small tiny cry coming from where the doctor was.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor announced excitedly.

As Akihiko fidgeted with his fingers, he kept thinking about his newborn daughter. As soon as the doctor said it was girl Akihiko felt an overwhelming wave of love. He has a daughter…a daughter. Back in the delivery room he felt those wave of emotions coming right through him. However it soon stopped as the doctor announced that they weren't finished yet.

As it turns out the ultrasound was actually showing more than just one baby. The doctor told him that Misaki was having twins and that second sibling was hiding behind the sister. Misaki woke up when he heard that he wasn't through giving birth.

The nurse took the baby girl to clean her up, the doctor encouraged Misaki to push once more. He gripped Akihiko's hand and Akihiko gave more kisses to his temple. He whispered more sweet nothings as Misaki gives birth to their second child.

Misaki exhaled deeply and both of them heard the second small cry. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" the doctor said.

Akihiko felt those same overwhelming emotions of love as his son arrived. He has a son, he has two kids! Akihiko never knew that this would be life, he thought that he was going to spend his life alone but no he fell in love and now has become a husband and father.

Akihiko Usami was absolutely in love with his life.

"Usami-san?" the nurse said as she entered the waiting room.

"Yes?" Akihiko said standing up quickly when he heard his name being called.

"Your husband Misaki and your children are doing fine." The nurse said reassuringly

Akihiko exhaled a breath of relief.

"Would you like to see them?"

Akihiko nodded eagerly, the nurse led him to the room where Misaki and their children were. They both arrived at the room where the door was slightly closed. The nurse told Akihiko that she would be back with the birth certificates, Akihiko nodded and saw that nurse walking away.

Akihiko opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the hospital room filled with the early morning rays. As he entered the room the golden rays of morning showed Akihiko something more heavenly.

He saw the sight that made his heart fill with warmth and joy. Misaki who was in a comfortable position in his bed and was lovingly holding his baby daughter and baby son. Misaki's expression was pure motherly and tranquil, those early golden morning rays complimented Misaki and his children.

The little babies looked comfy and snuggly in their soft blankets.

Akihiko smiled at the sight, it looked so angelic he couldn't believe that this was his family…his very own family.

"Misaki" Akihiko said with love and warmth showing in his voice.

Misaki looked up to see Akihiko, he gave him one of his most loving and warmest smiles.

"Usagi-san" Misaki said warmly "Would you like to see our babies?"

Akihiko felt his heart warming as he heard "our babies". He walked towards to the left side of Misaki's bed, he gently took the baby boy from Misaki's cradled arms and began to cradle his son. As he lovingly held his son, Akihiko looks at the tiny cute face that was snuggling inside his soft blanket. Akihiko gave a kiss on his son's forehead.

He saw Misaki doing the same thing, he looks at his daughter snuggling inside her blanket and cooing when her mother gave a kiss on her forehead.

Akihiko sat on a chair that was there, he was stilling holding his son while his Misaki was holding their daughter. From sitting on the chair he can see the beautiful view of the morning, since Misaki went into labor in the middle of the night it meant that their children was fully born in the morning.

As the sun was starting to rise, he saw its light shining on his most beautiful angels. His emerald eyed angel looked so beautiful holding the children that they conceived from their love. His daughter and son looked so comfy in their blankets. They felt so safe with their parents especially with their strong father.

Akihiko got closer to Misaki and leaned in for a kiss. Misaki felt his husband's lips touching his, he felt that passion coming from his seme. Filled with so much love Misaki kissed back. The little babies felt their parents love which added more of their comfort knowing that they are born to two parents who are absolutely madly in love.

Meanwhile, there was a certain female doctor and a nurse that were in their yaoi fangirl mode as they witness the most romantic and most kawaii yaoi moment ever! They took the time to squeal their hearts out and was currently in their yaoi kawaii mode. They definitely loved their jobs!

**(A/N My readers you are the most freaking awesome readers ever! :DDD Good night and Sweet Dreams! ^3^ -greenapple23)**


	4. Cuteness factor

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica

"Aww~ They look so cute!" Aikawa said as she looks at the picture of the twins on her cell phone. It's been three weeks since the family arrived at their home from the hospital. They were greeted by their friends and family who gave a surprise welcome home party for them.

Aikawa came to the condo to collect the latest manuscript but was distracted by the cute coos of her sensei's children. She went to the nursery where she found Misaki holding his daughter.

"Hi Misaki-kun!" Aikawa said cheerfully

"Hi Aikawa-san!" Misaki said cheerfully

"This nursery is incredibly amazing!" she said as she entered the room amazed at the painting of the walls and the calming mood that brings. "I know right? Me and nii-chan painted here! Usagi-san helped out."

"What! No way! I've known Usami-sensei for a long time and I never thought that he would be the kind of guy who would do messy projects."

"I know what you mean, me and nii-chan were surprised that Usagi-san wanted to paint with us."

Aikawa gave Misaki a warm smile, her sensei really did change a lot after marrying Misaki, he seemed much more cooler and more mature than usual.

"So where's her brother?" asked Aikawa

"He's with Usagi-san at the park, I heard that the sakura trees are blooming early!" Misaki said.

Aikawa nodded as if to let Misaki know that she heard of the early blooming flower trees. "Misaki could I ask something?"

"Of course Aikawa-san what is it?"

"Everyone you and Usami-sensei know wanted to know something so badly, they all asked me to be the messenger which I don't mind since I want to know too."

"Want to know what?"

"The babies names, everyone would like to know what you named them~!"

"Oh right, I was so tired that I forgot to tell everyone at the party."

"So Misaki-kun what you named them?" Aikawa said with curiosity.

"Well I named our daughter Toshiko Usami." Misaki said

"Toshiko Usami" Aikawa said in a whisper "You named her clever child."

"Yep! Since she's having most of Usagi-san features like her hair turning sliver and her eyes becoming lavender I can already tell that she's going to be a mini Usagi-san." Misaki said amusedly.

"Oh great just what the world needs another sensei who likes to make their editor go crazy." Aikawa said in a sigh.

"Aikawa-san" Misaki giggled "I'm sure Toshiko won't be like Usagi-san although I think she would make her future teachers go crazy with her late homework assignments." Misaki mused.

"I'm really sure her teachers are going to be pulling their hair pretty soon." Aikawa said amused, she know all too well of pulling hair as she did many times whenever her sensei doesn't have the manuscript.

"Misaki-kun what did you name her brother?" Aikawa said as her mind now got back on track as the messenger.

"Actually Usagi-san named our son, he named him Yasushi Usami." Misaki with a proud tone of voice.

"Yasushi Usami, sensei named him calm and quiet."

"Uh huh! Usagi-san said that he sees Yasushi's hair turning completely brown and his eyes going green. Usagi-san predicted that we're going to have a mini Misaki!." Misaki said

"Aww~ That is so cute! A mini Misaki-kun!~" said Aikawa as she was entering a fan girl mode when she thinks of her favorite yaoi couple having their personalities in the form of children. It will so comedic from now as the couple's children will be going to school with the personalities of a clever and somewhat lazy sensei (seme) and a very sweet and shy college student (uke).

"Oh looks like Toshiko wants to get in her crib." Misaki said.

Misaki and Aikawa looked at the adorable face of Toshiko, they both saw the tiny face of hers yawning cutely and her chibi hands softly clutching the warm soft coral pink blanket of hers. Her tiny head snuggling inside of her blanket.

The mother and the editor were now officially in kawaii mode as they saw the _cutest most adorable sight ever! _It has to be seen to be believed.

Misaki lays his daughter on the soft and lavender pink crib comforter that was inside her safe crib. As Toshiko notices that she was finally on her bed, yawns cutely one more time and begins to drift off to dreamland as she feels the warm atmosphere of love that surrounded her nursery.

Misaki and Aikawa watched the baby girl sleeping peacefully for a couple of minutes. However those minutes were never noticed as the two were so captured by the cuteness.

As the minutes went by the two quietly left the baby to her sleep, before Aikawa retrieved the manuscript she gave Misaki pastries that were filled with strawberry pink cream and vanilla ice cream milk.

"Thank you so much Aikawa-san!~ They look absolutely delicious!~" Misaki said as he sees the golden barrier of sweet bread with the pink and soft yellow cream oozing out of in the middle.

"It's no problem, I have a friend who basically just makes worldwide famous pastries these are his specialty!." Aikawa said proudly.

"I hope you come again to see Yasushi."

"Don't worry, I'll come by again I just have a gut feeling that sensei will be late with manuscript again."

Misaki giggle at that funny statement, even now as a father Akihiko never gave up on making up his own deadline and making Aikawa and the publisher office crazy. Aikawa picked up the yaoi filled manuscript and warmly said goodbye to Misaki. Misaki gave his warmest goodbye and watch Aikawa close the door behind her.

"I can't wait to try the pastries!~" exclaimed Misaki. He went towards the table where ribbon tied box was waiting, he untied the soft powder green ribbon (which was picked specially for him) and opened the cover.

There it was…the golden sweet barrier of bread and the strawberry pink icing that was oozing in the middle. Misaki's mouth was just waiting to taste that sweet combination of candied buttery bread and warm hot icing of his favorite berry.

Misaki slowly sat down on the chair and gently picked up the strawberry filled pastry. This was it! The insanely popular pastry that everyone in the entire world were going crazy about was going to meet his taste buds!

The pastry was one centimeter away from Misaki's mouth, he lightly opened his mouth and was about to take one delicious sweet filled dessert heaven bite.

"WAAH!"

Misaki opened his eyes quickly and heard the crying sound of his daughter who interrupted his meeting with the pastry.

Misaki sighed softly and placed the pastry back into the box. He stood up from the chair and walk towards his daughter's nursery.

What Misaki didn't know is that even though Toshiko was just a newborn she made a crying noise on purpose. She really wanted her mother's attention and absolutely did not want that pastry to have her mother's attention.

Besides that's what her father would've done if her mother was giving his affections to something or someone else. However instead of a crying noise her father would've done something that is basically just his usual kisses and hugs to get her mother to pay attention to him

Toshiko made a cute giggle as she heard Misaki opening the door.

"WAAH!" Toshiko cried out, Misaki picked her up and began to soothe her. On the outside Toshiko seemed to be "crying" however on the inside she successfully got Misaki's awarding affection.

Yep, Toshiko was definitely Akihiko Usami's daughter and a clever child.

**( A/N This is a birthday present to Yaoifangirl 666! :DD How do you like the names? And how do you like Toshiko already? You readers are freaking awesome! Thank you! :DDD ^3^ ^/^ ~Greenapple23 )**


End file.
